se_conocenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Ernesto Zedillo/América
América del Norte Canadá * Ver Ernesto Zedillo - Jean Chrétien.jpg| . Conferencia de prensa que ofrecieron el presidente Ernesto Zedillo y el primer ministro Jean Chrétien, luego de la ceremonia de suscripción del Memorándum de Entendimiento entre Corporación Universitaria para el Desarrollo Internet de México y la Canadian Network for Advancement of Research Industry and Education (CANARIE), en el Salón de Lecturas de la Cámara de los Comunes, en el edificio del Parlamento, de esta ciudad. Ottawa, Canadá. zedillo.presidencia.gob.mx/ Ernesto Zedillo - Paul Martin.jpg| From left: Paul Martin, Ernesto Zedillo and Chrystia Freeland during a CIGI public event. Centre for International Governance Innovation Estados Unidos * Ver Ernesto Zedillo - Jimmy Carter.jpg| Presidente Pastrana con el presidente de México, Ernesto Zedillo y el expresidente de Estados Unidos, Jimmy Carter, como testigos de la entrega del Canal de Panamá por parte de Estados Unidos. APA Bill Clinton - Ernesto Zedillo.jpg| 1997 ERNESTO ZEDILLO-WILLIAM J. CLINTON Reunión del 5 al 7 de mayo en México, D.F. Firman acuerdo para cooperar en lucha antinarco y otros sobre medio ambiente, comercio y vigilancia de la frontera. EU se comprometió a detener el flujo de armas. FOTO: Archivo El Universal Ernesto Zedillo - George W. Bush.jpg| Ex presidente. Ernesto Zedillo (der) ha sido demandado por presuntos crímenes contra la humanidad. En esta foto, junto al ex presidente estadounidense George W. Bush. AP América Central México * Ver Carlos Salinas - Ernesto Zedillo.jpg| Historia de México 2. Salinas llevó a cabo la reforma económica neoliberal, Zedillo inició, y dejó inconclusa, la reforma social neoliberal. Ernesto Zedillo - Vicente Fox.jpg| El presidente mexicano, Vicente Fox (izquierda), saluda a su antecesor, Ernesto Zedillo. REUTERS Ernesto Zedillo - Felipe Calderón.jpg| Felipe Calderón y el ex presidente Ernesto Zedillo durante su encuentro en Los Pinos Foto: Notimex Enrique Peña Nieto - Ernesto Zedillo.jpg| El expresidente Ernesto Zedillo y el actual mandatario Enrique Peña Nieto se saludaron este jueves, durante el Foro Económico Mundial, celebrado en Davos, Suiza. FOTO:Tomada de Twitter Andrés Manuel López Obrador - Ernesto Zedillo.jpg| Pedro Etienne, Andrés Manuel López Obrador y Héctor Sánchez con el presidente Ernesto Zedillo, en Los Pinos. Al fondo, Emilio Chuayffet y Jesús Ortega. Foto: Ernesto Ramírez, La Jornada Caribe Cuba * Ver Ernesto Zedillo - Fidel Castro.jpg| El líder cubano junto al entonces presidente de México, Ernesto Zedillo, durante el encuentro de la Asociación de Estados del Caribe en Santo Domingo, el 16 de abril de 1999 (Foto: Reuters/Archivo) América del Sur Argentina * Ver Carlos Menem - Ernesto Zedillo.jpg| El Presidente Ernesto Zedillo, Hugo Chávez, Presidente de Venezuela y Carlos Saúl Menem, Presidente de Argentina. 29 de mayo. 1999. zedillo.presidencia.gob.mx Ernesto Zedillo - Fernando de la Rúa.jpg| El presidente Ernesto Zedillo caminajunto a su homologo argentino Fernando de la Rua durante la ceremonia de recepcion que se realizo esta tarde en Palacio Nacional. FOTO: Pedro Mera/CUARTOSCURO.COM Cristina Fernández - Sin imagen.jpg| Dominique Strauss-Kahn, director general of the International Monetary Fund (IMF), invited to the fifth annual meeting of the Clinton Global Initiative (CGI) in hotel Sheraton: from left to right: Ernesto Zedillo ( Mexico), Cristina FERNANDEZ DE KIRCHNER (Argentina), Jan Peter Balkenende (Netherlands), Dominique Strauss-Kahn and Lawrence Summers (Director of the National Economic Council). Bolivia * Ver Ernesto Zedillo - Hugo Bánzer Suárez.jpg| El Presidente Ernesto Zedillo y Hugo Bánzer, Presidente de Bolivia. 29 de mayo. 1999. Brasil * Ver Ernesto Zedillo - Fernando Henrique Cardoso.jpg| El Presidente Ernesto Zedillo y Fernando Henrique Cardoso, Presidente de Brasil. 29 de mayo. 1999. XIII Grupo de Río - México, 1999. Chile * Ver Eduardo Frei Ruiz-Tagle - Ernesto Zedillo.jpg| "México y Chile están cumpliendo su parte en la integración económica del continente", afirmó el gobernante mexicano, Ernesto Zedillo, en un discurso pronunciado después de que firmara el nuevo tratado junto con su colega chileno, Eduardo Frei. La Nación Colombia * Ver César Gaviria - Ernesto Zedillo.jpg| Sir Richard Branson, Kofi Annan, Ernesto Zedillo, Fernando Henrique Cardoso, Cesar Gaviria, Ruth Dreifuss, Michel Kazatchkine, Jorge Sampaio, Thorvald Stoltenberg. – GCDP/Rebecca Bowring Ernesto Samper - Ernesto Zedillo.jpg| Los mandatarios José María Figueres, Ernesto Zedillo, Ernesto Samper, Rafael Caldera y José María Aznar, de izquierda a derecha, posan para la prensa luego de una reunión en la isla Margarita. La Nación Andrés Pastrana - Ernesto Zedillo.jpg| Andrés Pastrana con el Presidente de México Ernesto Zedillo. APA Álvaro Uribe - Ernesto Zedillo.jpg| Ernesto Zedillo, Felipe Calderón y a la derecha el presidente de Colombia Álvaro Uribe. REUTERS Ernesto Zedillo - Juan Manuel Santos.jpg| A Conversation with Juan Manuel Santos former Mexican President Ernesto Zedillo as the organization’s Latin America co-chair Ecuador * Ver Sixto Durán-Ballén - Sin imagen.jpg| La zona de libre comercio entre Ecuador y México es una iniciativa de los presidentes Sixto Durán Ballén y Ernesto Zedillo que surgió durante la Cumbre del Grupo de Río celebrada en Quito en septiembre de 1995. IPS Abdalá Bucaram - Sin imagen.jpg| Se reunió el Presidente Ernesto Zedillo con su homólogo ecuatoriano, Abdalá Bucarám Ortiz, y acordaron avanzar hacia la liberalización comercial. Cochabamba, Bol., 2 de septiembre de 1996. Boletín de Prensa No. 425. zedillo.presidencia.gob.mx Paraguay * Ver Juan Carlos Wasmosy - Sin imagen.jpg| Versión estenográfica de las palabras del Excmo. señor Juan Carlos Wasmosy Monti, presidente de la República de Paraguay, durante la ceremonia oficial de bienvenida que le ofreció el presidente Ernesto Zedillo, con motivo de su visita de Estado a México, hoy en la mañana, en el patio central de Palacio Nacional. zedillo.presidencia.gob.mx Ernesto Zedillo - Luis Ángel González Macchi.jpg| El Presidente Ernesto Zedillo y Luis Angel González Macchi, Presidente de Paraguay. 29 de mayo. 1999. zedillo.presidencia.gob.mx Perú * Ver Alberto Fujimori - Ernesto Zedillo.jpg| Alberto Fujimori y Ernesto Zedillo: retomar viejos lazos con tácticas modernas. Caretas.pe Alan García - Ernesto Zedillo.jpg| Esta tarde con Guillermo Ortiz y los ex presidentes Alan García, Álvaro Uribe y Ernesto Zedillo #fb. Facebook de Luis Videgaray Caso Uruguay * Ver Ernesto Zedillo - Julio María Sanguinetti.jpg| President Ernesto Zedillo and Julio María Sanguinetti, President of Uruguay. May 29th, 1999. zedillo.presidencia.gob.mx Venezuela * Ver Ernesto Zedillo - Rafael Caldera.jpg| Los presidentes Rafael Caldera, de Venezuela, y Ernesto Zedillo, de MÃ©xico. La Jornada Ernesto Zedillo - Hugo Chávez.jpg| Hugo Chávez y Ernesto Zedillo en la residencia oficial de Los Pinos el 28 de mayo 1999. (Foto: Reuters) Fuentes Categoría:Ernesto Zedillo